Moonlit Mile
by Edward My Edward
Summary: What if Bella decides to leave Forks because Edward Cullen has not come back? What if she is so mad at him she never wants to see him again? What if Edward never decides to never see her face again?
1. Him

**BPOW**

That's it. I throw in the towel. I decide I cannot keep waiting for him to come back- he isn't coming back. For the last 3 ½ days I have waited for him to explain what the heck I'd done- but no, he's not a gentleman enough to want the save me a explanantion!

I had just put dinner on the table as Charlie walked in the door. "Hey, hon how was your day?"

Charlie, I'm leaving. No, that's sounds awful. But in my mental battle it was the best I could come up with – "Charlie, I'm leaving."

The sharp intake of breath from Charlie followed these words was terrifying- it as like he knew it was coming?

"Well, go call your mother then. "

"Charlie," He held up his hand in protest "Listen Bells, I knew you wouldn't like it here- it's alright, I understand.

As I drug my feet to the phone, the ring took me by surprise. "Hello?" I answered

"Hey Bella – just wanted to check on ya!" Oh God, why did it have to be Renee?

"Um Mom, I need to actually talk to you about that- Is it alright if I come home?"

Her voice was sliglhtly crestfallen when she answered "Alright, I'll tell Phil – tell Charlie tommorow you need to be at the airport at 3:15PM- Your plane leaves at 4:00, I'll e-mail you your tickets. Bye now, hon."

"Dad, I'm going to pack. Mom says I need to be at the airport at 3:15PM tomorrow- alright?"

'' 'Night Bells."

My head was screaming with thoughts so I decided to talk them out while I packed. Ok, so he is never coming back because apparently I did something but I don't know what that something is. Then I am so mad and angry about I am leaving is that rash? Then I heard it. A chuckle slighty louder that a whisper hit my ears like abomb dropping. The room was almost dark now but I whipped around to see nothing but a hair floating to the ground. One single hair. It was Bronze- and I knew who this belonged to-

Edward Cullen.


	2. The Plan

**EPOW**

"Damn, she almost caught me." I whispered as I raced through the forest back towards my car which was parked in an alley in Port Angeles, from there I would go to Denali – my home now. Guess that was the last time I ever get to see her – she hates me. This struck a chord in my mind. But I must think about that later.

My family didn't know I had returned, so in my mind I decided to check on them. Up first, Alice. As always, she was desperate searching the internet for another thing she thought she needed. Then another thought caught me off guard. She was thinking about…me. I know she loves me but really, it would have been scary if I didn't know she could see the future. But she called in her head: "Edward, I know you're going back to Port Angeles to get your car, but if you could just call Esme – please she's sobbing. Please it would just be unfair if you didn't tell her your plan – please Edward, for Carlisle's sake."

Wait, I have a plan I don't know about? Back to the matter at hand - I knew those dry sobs – they ripped Carlisle apart. Time to check on Carlisle. He was broken because of Esme' s awful state. His thoughts were also, suprisingly directed towards me. Edward, if you can hear me, please PLEASE call. Carlisle is the only person in the world I always obey so, I flipped my cell phone and dialed the home number.

"Edward?" Esme asked , her voice torn with sorrow and grief for her eldest "son". I waited a few moments,and another dry sob shook the phone. "IT'S NOT HIM!" she screamed in sadness.

"Wait, no Esme, it's me. I'm here. It's ok. I'm here ."I said, each sob stinging my cold heart. "Edward?" again was her only question. "Yes Esme, I'm here. It' alright.Right now." "Edward, come home. Now."

"Esme, I can't stay here. I just can't. I know you hate it, but eventually it will be alright. It's OK."

"Please, Edward, please. Come to see me before you leave at least."Carlisle voice came on the other end.

"Alright, Carlisle, 30 minutes – that's it."

I shut the phone. As I changed my course back towards Forks, I was hit by an idea. Bella couldn't leave – it wasn't fair to her . I couldn't believe that I needed Bella so bad that I would sink this low. Wow, I cannot live without her – I wish I could stand it but I couldn't. Now I understood what Alice said about a plan. Just before I got to the end of the driveway, I stopped – do I really want to do this? I must for Esme's sake -just once. Then I am done. I can go to carry out my plan. As soon as I walked through the door I heard Carlisle's voice in the dining room – it was used for family meetings, not for eating. Oh great, I thought to myself - this has to be formal. I felt a wave of calm hit me as soon as I entered the room. Jasper.

I heard Carlisle's voice through all the others-" Please make this easy on Esme- she has had quite a difficult time while you have been gone. "I glanced over at my adopted mother.

She looked like she had not fed since before I left. Oh no – this is not going to be easy, I gulped hard. I took my seat and another wave of calm hit via Jasper. "Breathe Edward "was all I heard with a soothing voice form Alice.

I took a few unecessary breathes and began: "First off, let me start with the way I reacted was rational – you will understand this after I finish my story. I see only 3 options – Bella becomes a vampire, I resist and leave Forks, or, I think this is the option she decided to take, she goes and I stay."

"I object to this because of her happiness – she doesn't deserve that. I think I need to be the one to go."

The scream that I heard inside my head from Esme shattered my heart. She is in so much pain. But the composure on her face was remarkable. "Esme, can I speak to you alone for a sec?"

"Sure, Edward." Her face was a little bit solemn. Following me up the stairs and to Carlisle's office, I turned to shut the door. As soon as it clicked, it began. Those sobs that would never be wet were excruciating to the ears. I just held her. I don't know how long but it was so motherly I thought if I could cry I would. She was always there for me but now it was my turn. I put her face up to mine and gently whispered "Talk to me Esme, please say something."

"I'm alright – I just don't want you to leave. I'll be ok. Please come back soon. I love you" she consoling said.

"Can I at least tell you my plan?" I asked delicately hoping this would not bring on another round of hysteria.

"Sure, but let's explain it to the whole family." We walked hand in hand back to the dining room at a human pace. It was one of those things I would never forget.

The reaction to my plan was better than anything I could hope for. My whole "family" was game (except of course for Rosalie who thought I was a dumbass) and it took a little bit of work. It involved a hotwiring a private jet, stealing luggage, and impersonating official airport security.

I took the Volvo from the Port Angeles airport, but since it was only 5:45AM, I had to wait a few minutes to get a couple of uniforms for Jasper and Emmett. That in tow, I made my way over to the private hanger at the airport in Port Angeles. The 787 VIP Boeing Business Jet that stood in front of me was impressive. Weird for Port Angeles, but it was the only thing in the hanger so that is what I got.

Emmett was going to impersonate a luggage carrier and was going to steal Bella's bag. Then when she got to security she would be pulled aside by heavily disguised Jasper and told that something illegal was found in her bag and she must inspect it. She will then be taken and put on the private jet where I will be waiting to profess my love and explain my actions to her. Then we will take her to wherever she wants to go. But then she knows how I feel. Carlisle was the only one who knew how to hotwire a plane (except for Rosalie) so he would be pilot and Esme would be co-pilot. And so the plan began.

**Thanks for the favorites and alerts! Hope you enjoy this chapter. Things are about to get twisted! Oh, and I posted a picture of the plane Edward hijacked on my profile! Thanks!**


	3. The Plan in Action

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all Twilight Saga Series related characters. I just try to do them justice in other situations.**

**BPOW**

I woke up with a start. The dream that I had was quite bizarre actually. It involved Edward trying to tell me he loved me then I was on a plane towards Phoenix and when I got off my mom was really sad – it was strange. I was sweaty and glanced over – the little red numbers read 7:46AM. Ugh, too early. But the thought about Edward made me think about last night –that hair? Was it stuck to me or how had it gotten there? I guess I will never know. I fell asleep in my clothes so I ran over to the bathroom. I took a long hot shower trying to take each of muscles and unwind them.

I knew I still had to pack – wonderful! Eww. I didn't have that much – It went into 3 suitcases with ease. The one thing I was going to miss about Forks was my truck. That faded red color, those big tires, and the faint smell of tobacco still lingering in the cab – it was perfect for me. Surely it deserved one more drive. I rode all the way down main street and towards La Push, the Indian reservation. I remembered that Charlie liked to fish with Billy Black down here. Wait, didn't Billy have a son?

I decided to go to First Beach, not that it was much of a beach. It was already cold here in Forks, so the water was icy. I remember the tide pools; I almost fell in one when I was little. As I tromped onto the beach, I smelled smoke. I turned my head and farther down there was a bonfire. Oh, how good a bonfire sounded. Let's just think about it: the weather is less than balmy and I am miserable. Ok, I'm going.

As I approached the bonfire, I noticed they were all teenagers. Whew, what a relief! I walked up to the first person I saw, tapped him, and said "Hey, can I join in?" He turned around. I would have known that face if it had smacked me. Jacob Black stood in front of me 4 inches taller and much bulkier. Wow, he grew up to be pretty cute."Is that you Bella Swan?" Apparently, I have changed too. "Yeah, it's me!"

I decided we should take a walk, so I motioned for us to walk. He complied and he started asking questions. "So how long have you been here?" "Less than a week, but I'm going back home to Phoenix today." "Oh." "But how was your 4 or 5 days of school here?" apparently trying to make small talk. "Well, uneventful except for the fact that I apparently pissed Edward Cullen off the first day, but other than that nothing special." "Oh, the Cullens. They are interesting, aren't they?" They have caused trouble on the reservation before, so they aren't allowed here."

I was taken aback. "What kind of trouble?" "Oh, I'm not supposed to talk about it." Crap. Maybe if I play the innocent card. "Please?"Jacob sighed. "Do you like scary stories?"…

**3 hours later**

My head full of ideas from Jacob, I glanced at my watch. Oh my goshness, It was 1:59PM! "Hey Jake, I wanna stay but I have to get on a plane at 3:15PM and its 2:00. So it was nice talking to you."

"Same here. Watch out Bella."

I started sprinting to my truck and of course, I trip. Crap "Watch out Bella?" I said sneering. Of course he decides to jinx me. I raced down the road at the maximum internal speed limit of my truck, 55, just one of the many things I learned today form Jacob. Nice guy, really, but only 15 so I better watch it. I am leaving anyway.

The things I learned about Edward, wait all the Cullens, I don't know if they apply yet, were a little abnormal. I was shocked and confused all in a few hours. I didn't understand how to take it all in. I couldn't think straight.

"Dad, I'm ready." My voice called throughout the house. "Hold on Bells, let me get my keys." We made our way to his police cruiser. Oh, how I hated to ride in this thing. It was ugly and old. It also slowed down traffic. "Um, Bella, I'm going to keep the truck in case you ever want to come back, alright?" "Sure Dad, that's fine. You will never guess who I saw at first beach – Jacob Black. He has grown a lot since the last time I saw him. It was nice to visit." "Oh, that's nice." The uncomfortable silence that reigned inside the cruiser was deafening. I got out of the car and grabbed my bags. "Bye Bella, I'll miss you." I got a one armed awkward squeeze from Charlie. "Bye." I took my luggage to the counter and tipped the guy. He was muscular and tall – but friendly. I tipped him kindly and he winked. That was when I saw his eyes the most interesting shade I had ever seen. But as my thoughts were filled with this color, I tripped over my two feet. I picked myself up and shook it off. Grace is my middle name!

I made it to security when a man asked me to step aside and led me to another room. "Um miss, we found an illegal substance in your luggage and we have to ask you to examine it. Please follow me." His voice was deep and filled with remorse. I suddenly felt calm and a little bit anxious, weird. I followed at a fast pace and tried to calm myself down. Why was I anxious? Well, for the fact I did not put something illegal in my suitcase. And I didn't know where I am going? That scared me enough.

We made our way into a different open room and there was a jet of some sort waiting. The security whipped around. "Sorry about this." He grabbed me and put me into what – handcuffs, but he looked sorry. I screamed as loud and as hard as I could but it was no use. I had a bandana over my eyes but when it was tied the hands were gentle but icy, quite cold. I was carried up some stairs and set into a cushy seat. Something loud clicked and locked and a voice spoke: "Are we ready?" The voice I might have unconsciously dreaded spoke these words. I knew that soft velvety tone and it brought my thoughts to last night and to the beach with Jacob. This cannot be happening, not now, not this. The same freezing hands touched my head removing my restraints. I locked my eyes shut not wanting to see anything. I peeked a glance through my eyelashes and saw my worst nightmare: Edward Cullen.

**Hi Everyone: Sorry for the delay – I had company this week and could not steal a moment to write. Also, WRITER'S BLOCK! Lousy excuses I know and I have been sick. I also have a question: should I write this chapter from EPOV? And if you ever want something from the other perspectives ask and I will see what I can do. Same with ideas for the story! Thanks for the alerts, favorites, and reviews! **

**Big Hugs! And Pickles! **


	4. Chapter 4

Dear my wonderful readers,

I believe that Moonlit Mile, for the moment, is going on a hiatus. Potentially indefinite, but I have not more inspiration for this story. I do have some ideas for some other things though, so I will be back. Thanks for understanding )

Maggie


End file.
